The present invention is related to systems and methods for performing data processing, and more specifically to systems and methods for adaptive parameter modification in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by noise arising in the data transfer. To deal with such noise, some data processing systems utilize noise predictive filtering as part of a data detection process. However, in some cases, existing noise predictive filtering leads to inaccurate results in various noise scenarios.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.